Love Hearts
by Teal Trouble
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny eat Love Hearts. Will Ron confess his feelings? Do Ginny's plans always work? Re-Done from 2006


**I first posted this story in 2006 and re-read it thinking how bad it was so I decided to re-do it. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sat in the common room in front of a roaring fire that illuminated the room, making them all glow.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the sofa and Ron and Hermione were lying on the floor in front of it. Ginny and Harry had gotten some love heart sweets from a muggle shop in London before they left for Hogwarts and decided to share them.

"I love these sweets! They have little lovey-dovey messages on them and are so cute! Here you go Harry" She handed him a pink one that said 'Dream Boy'. He smiled at the message and ate it.

"You know, if someone gives you a love heart, whatever it says is how the feel about you." Ginny shot Harry a dazzling smile before rummaging through her pile and handing him one.

"'Luv U 24/7'. Aww, I love you too Ginny." They smiled at each other and Harry gave her the same message back.

---

Hermione looked up from her packet of love hearts at the cute couple and couldn't help but feel envious. She wanted what they had. She looked at the messages on her sweets and sighed before popping a purple one in her mouth.

Ron watched her carefully for a few minutes and looked at the messages on his pile of sweets. He found the perfect one before slipping it to Hermione.

"Smile. We have sweets. That is something to smile about." He sent her a lopsided grin and chuckled slightly when she rolled her eyes.

---

Harry and Ginny were quietly watching Ron and Hermione.

"At least he gave her a sweet. Just the wrong one! Are you sure this will work?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, when has any of my plans backfired?" Harry opened his mouth to reply.

"Apart from the whole 'Hermione-snogged-Krum, Ron-and-Lav Lav-thing'" He closed his mouth again.

"Exactly. My plans are foolproof. However they are not 100% Ron-proof."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing" The both replied at the same time. He rolled his eyes and focused on Hermione again.

He sent another sweet to her, this time saying 'Oh Boy' and then pointedly glanced at the couple on the sofa that were now feeding each other love hearts while watching them out the corner or their eyes.

Hermione smiled slightly and sent one back. Ron picked it up and read it out loud.

"Grow Up." His lopsided grin returned. At least she was starting to act like her normal self again. Both of them had noticed Harry and Ginny's watchful glances. He scooted closer to her.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He whispered quietly in her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Her voice quivered.

---

"Ginny, this isn't working." Harry's voice was laced with disappointment. Ginny sighed.

"Let's just go to bed then." They both got up and made their way to the girl's staircase where they shared a goodnight kiss before Ginny went to the girl's dormitory and Harry went to the boys'.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong now?"

"Really Ron, nothing's wrong."

They lay in silence for a while. Ron kept glancing at Hermione's frame which was illuminated beautifully due to the fire and tired to pluck up courage.

After a few minutes, he finally did.

He slipped over one of the love hearts he had been saving. He waited until she had read the first one before quickly slipping over the second. Her eyes scanned over then briefly in disbelief before re-reading them. She look at Ron slightly hopeful and seeking confirmation. He nodded his head slightly before giving a small shy smile.

"Really?"

"Yes." She put the two sweets down and stared at them again.

_I Love You_

_Be Mine_

"I love you 'Mione." His heart was vulnerable. She could make or break him.

She turned away and looked through her pile of sweets. It took her a while since her hands were shaking slightly. Ron was just about to give up, go to bed and try and fix his wounded heart when she slipped the one she was looking for into his hand. He closed his fingers around it and she kept her face emotionless. They had unconsciously moved even closer.

Ron took a deep breath before opening his hand to reveal the small white sweet.

_Kiss Me_

He looked at her surprised and saw her face had become more glowing and it had nothing to do with the fire.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him. Their eyes locked and he cupped her face before planting his lips delicately on hers.

---

"I told you my plans always work." Ginny whispered to Harry softly after sneaking back down the stairs once Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep curled up together on the floor.

_**Well, that's it. It is so much better than the one I did before =) I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
